


Another 'Almost'

by IvvyQueen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Almost-sex implications, F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: Rey and Ben can do anything, go as far as they desire, isolate themselves even, but the Force makes the rules in this love-and-war game it likes to play.(Set few days after The Last Jedi)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Another 'Almost'

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I have too many feelings about TROS but I try to put them to good use and be productive so, devour this, eat it up and long live Reylo. 
> 
> Nothing here belongs to me yadda yadda you know the drill.

She heard it again. The faster she hurried away, the more irritated she’d become with trailing steps, regardless of who they came from.

‘‘Rey, please, you need to talk to someone!’’ Finn’s hand took hold of her wrist, met back soon with a push from her. ‘‘You’ve been isolating yourself since Crait. Please, talk to us. Rose or Chewie or even me!’’

‘‘I do not want to!’’ Her snap brought to light how much fear Finn- and others -felt towards the Jedi woman. She glanced all around, many stopped dead in their tracks, staring at her or very much hurrying away from the place. 

One glass trembling on its center from her strong outburst.

‘‘I don’t want to talk to _you_ or anyone here about it, please understand that…’’ Her tone got softer, a tired request. ‘‘Just, leave me be.’’

His constant chase was wearing her down, because Rey knew well it was not just him, it was everyone trying so hard to keep an eye on her. They weren’t good at subtlety in the Resistance, they were even worse at hiding the fact many tiptoed around her whenever they weren’t rushing left and right.

Her mind tried to be absent, from there and everywhere, she walked past the silent crowd and towards the small room she claimed as hers.

Her staff fell, three clunks that echoed through the room and through her head. Her hands reached for a blanket, she didn’t feel cold but she very much needed some more warmth. Rage and frustration gone, she felt soaked by the silence.

And at the end of every day, it was always the same. She would seclude to her quarters, she would curl up in her bed, maybe even cry if she allowed herself to. She’d seek her dinner and go back, shower then bed. Never more and never less

But she couldn’t hide from the Force, she didn’t even know how and she didn’t want to.

Neither did he.

It always feels like a tug. As gentle as someone poking your shoulder, but deep within her chest and reaching for her throat. It always sounds like the climax of a symphony, the air gets tense and every muscle in the body can feel the disturbance.

And then, there is the silence and the expectation of who looks first.

Rey glanced to her side, hazel eyes meeting with the depth of his dark brown.

‘‘You look tired,’’ Ben said, or muttered really, muffled into his palm.

‘‘So do you,’’ Rey replied under her breath. Her gaze jumped from mole to mole in his face, avoiding the look in his eyes. She saw flashes of their last exchange, with the new Supreme Leader on his knees, begging for forgiveness, for another chance.

‘‘I can’t help it, I don’t sleep well. Never di-’’

‘‘Why are you here?’’ If her voice was the tightrope, all the memories and feelings Rey has would be the one walking on it. Too much and it’d break.

He simply glanced around, what reply could he give other than _‘Hey, the Force is a bit of a jerk and put us, supposed sworn enemies, in the most intimate connection that we could imagine.’_

‘‘Of course, you don’t have an answer for that.’’ It was futile for her to hide her tears; he had seen her cry and what’s worse, those tears were very much for him.

But he didn’t mock, not like he ever did but he reacted, something she hadn’t seen him do, to her tears. 

From her point of view, his hand moved through thin air though with precise motions.

But from Ben’s, alone in his quarters, his gloved hands opened a drawer and took out a handkerchief. Of fabrics too refined for a scavenger’s touch but there he was, offering it to her with the gentleness that Ben only seemed to show towards her.

She was unsure at first, her hand hovered over his and their eyes met once more.

Rey felt her heart melt, another tear rolling down her freckled cheek. Ben felt his own agitation, gulping as he glanced between her and the silk while masking his trembling fingers.

‘‘Please, take it. I don’t like to see you cry.’’

His heart swelled in his chest, afraid of what she’d say. Then a smile broke through her face, tanned cheeks turning pink. She took the handkerchief from his hand, wiping her tears away with it.

‘‘Thank you, Ben…’’ Her words came out softly, no bitter retort, no snapping or talking at him with sorrow and defeat. She inched closer, seeking to find comfort as her fingertips, however briefly, caressed her scar.

Her scar, the most tangible memory of his almost-turn.

Of her first heartbreak.

Ben watched her movement, a weight began to sink in his stomach. The sting of her arm’s scar was present in his very own, almost like he was feeling what she felt, though faint. Her proximity was enough to send to make his heart jump and to feel the knot in his stomach turn tighter. 

‘‘I don’t get it,’’ Rey broke the silence before it could settle. Silence meant you had to be even more wary than usual, she wanted that peace she felt with him in Ahch-To. ‘‘if Snoke bridged our minds and you killed him, why does this still happen?’’

‘‘I am not sure, I have a vague idea but-’’

‘‘But what? Is this your doing too?!’’ 

‘‘It is not. Please just, listen to me,’’ He was almost defensive in his reaction and Rey took quick notice of this, she muttered an apology and tried to make him feel more at ease. If someone could have answers, it’d be him but they’ve learned threats would never get them anywhere.

‘‘There’s this thing, in old books I read,’’ Ben began to explain, trying his best to not glance down at her. ‘‘there is a concept known as Dyad. It transcends time and…’’ He couldn’t help it, lowering his head to meet her eyes, the eyes that pleaded for him to stay. 

‘‘Time and…?’’

‘‘And space.’’ The distance between them grew smaller, Ben detailed every hint of green in her hazel stare, his chest rose, holding his breath. The way she looked at him, felt almost like a caress.

Like she ached, like she craved, like she cared.

Even, maybe, like she shared everything he felt too.

_You’ll turn. I’ll help you._

He heard her words so clearly in his head. Through the corner of his eyes, he saw her hand reach up to him, shaking as it neared his cheek.

‘‘Ben…’’

‘‘Rey-’’ A knock on her door had their hearts jumping, their heads turned towards it. The brevity barely allowed for one last glance, one last exchange before Ben faded from her place and Rey did the same from his.

She crumbled to her knees and wrists on that mattress. Hitched breaths as she rested on her back, with tingling left-overs of their connection all over her body. It made her shake, weak on her knees and sweat.

While in the ever-moving fleet, overwhelmed and heated, Ben ran his fingers through his hair, moving it away from his face. Their closeness wouldn’t fade away easily, it never did and it had no plans of it tonight.

But they’d deprive themselves from all contact, yet again. They would try to not give in that night.

Though she’d hold the silky handkerchief close to her chest and he’d repeat in his head the way she says his name.


End file.
